Squirrelflight Wants It To End
by Iceshadow911247
Summary: Don't worry!  XxSilverStarDustxX gave me permission to make my own version of her story "Squirrelflight Says Sorry to Brambleclaw", so don't yell at me!  This is my version, so if you don't like it, well, then don't cuss me out because of the ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry! XxSilverStarDustxX gave me permission to make my own version of her story "Squirrelflight Says Sorry to Brambleclaw", so don't yell at me! This is my version, so if you don't like it, well, then don't cuss me out because of the ending. This is just something I came up with while reading the story at about 1 in the morning, so yeah, I don't even know myself what was up in my head at that time. :P So, enjoy!**

_Squirrelflight P.O.V._

Squirrelflight hung her head as she sat outside the warriors' den, the rain pelting down her fur and plastering it to her frail body. Her ribs stuck out of her pelt, but she always fluffed up her ginger fur to make unnoticeable.

Squirrelflight had been starving herself, finding the will to survive to be gone from her mind. Brambleclaw barely even looked at her anymore, always glaring when she came near. Only Leafpool knew what was really happening to her sister.

_Brambleclaw P.O.V._

Brambleclaw rested his head on his paws, regretting his decision to leave Squirrelflight, and the rest of his heart, with the ginger she-cat he loved, and still loves. Brambleclaw sighed, wishing times were simpler. _But I can't go back on my word, can I? What would the clan think? I tell Squirrelflight that I never want to see her again, then suddenly come back, asking and longing for her, and she turns me down. What if that happened? _Brambleclaw thought, watching as Leafpool slept, her side gently rising and falling as she slept.

Surprisingly, Squirrelflight wasn't with her sister. Brambleclaw stood up, and carefully padded over to Leafpool, trying not to step on any cats' paws. He prodded her awake, and she started.

"What do you want, Brambleclaw?" She murmured sleepily.

"I was wondering if you knew where Squirrelflight is." He meowed, shuffling his paws awkwardly.

"Last time I saw her, she walked outside." Leafpool dropped her head on her paws, falling back asleep. Brambleclaw bounding quietly over to the entrance of the den, worried. _No cat should be out here in this storm._

Brambleclaw fretted, flinching as lightning shattered the sky and thunder rocked the clouds. In the split second of white light, Brambleclaw saw Squirrelflight's drenched body in the middle of the clearing. Brambleclaw gasped, and sprinted into the pelting rain.

_Squirrelflight's P.O.V._

Squirrelflight shivered, but refused to let herself seek shelter. As she felt the warmth and life drain out of her, she heard thundering paw steps. Squirrelflight turned her head, and then dropped it onto her paws, sighing as Brambleclaw came near her.

"What are you doing out here? Trying to catch your death?" Brambleclaw fretted over her, sniffing her pelt.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do." Squirrelflight murmured sleepily. Brambleclaw's neck fur bristled in shock.

"What?" He hissed, horrified. Squirrelflight lifted her head up weakly, her eyes dull.

"That's what you wanted, right? You told me you never wanted to see me again, so I'm granting your wish." Squirrelflight coughed up.

"Wait!" Brambleclaw screeched.

"Goodbye, Brambleclaw. I hope you're happier now…" Squirrelflight wheezed, her head dropped, and her body slumped as her spirit left it.

"_No!" _Brambleclaw reared back his head and howled. The sky flashed with lightning, and thunder drowned out his scream. His yowl had drawn out the other clan members. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight's mother, rushed over to her daughter's body, and buried her hose in Squirrelflight's fur.

"What happened?" Sandstorm screeched at Brambleclaw. He flinched, and his legs trembled.

"She thought I would be happier if she was gone, and she stayed out in the rain, and she was so cold…" Brambleclaw meowed, shuddering. Sandstorm moaned, then dropped her head to her paws.

"How could you let her do this?" Leafpool screeched at the brown tabby.

"I tried to stop her, but she was already on her way to Starclan!" Brambleclaw fretted, flustered with all that he had seen.

"Squirrelflight will be honored, but she did not need to end her life. She was a great warrior, and was too young to die." Firestar meowed sadly from the Highledge. Sandstorm bristled, then leaped at Brambleclaw and pinned him to the wet ground.

"It's _your _fault! If you had just forgiven her, this wouldn't have happened!" Sandstorm screeched in Brambleclaw's face.

"I was going to forgive her! But I was too late…" Brambleclaw's howl died to a low whimper. Sandstorm hissed once more in his face, then leaped off and buried her nose in Squirrelflight's now cold body. Brambleclaw padded over and smelled her fur, trying to smell her sweet scent again, but there was only the sweet scent of death.

**So, what do you think? This is a one-shot, so I won't continue. Unless I get a million reviews saying "Go on!" But if I do continue it, it will only be one more chapter, a chapter of Brambleclaw in Starclan, meeting Squirrelflight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys wanted it. So here's the second chapter!**

Brambleclaw's breath wheezed. He lay in the medicine cat den, waiting for Starclan to come and claim him, for he was deathly sick with greencough. He coughed, pain blaring in his chest as the burst of air slammed into his sore throat. Suddenly, Jayfeather padded into his den, carrying catmint.

"No, Jayfeather. I am already on my way to Starclan. Don't waste the precious herb on me. Go get Lionblaze." Brambleclaw whispered weakly, feeling his breath become weaker and weaker. By the time Lionblaze and Jayfeather came back, he was gasping for breath.

"I never regretted being your father. I was, and am, proud of you. Jayfeather." Brambleclaw saw the gray tabby walk gently forward. "You are a great medicine cat. You have and will serve you clan well." Brambleclaw gagged.

"Lionblaze. You are a wonderful fighter, and never hesitate to fight for Thunderclan. And Hollyleaf, it was a shame she died so young. She was a amazing hunter and strategizer. I am proud to have been your foster father. Though you have Windclan, and Thunderclan blood, your loyalty has never swayed from Thunderclan." Brambleclaw gasped out as his head dropped, and his spirit fled his body.

Brambleclaw suddenly felt himself in Starclan, the bright sunlight outlining the green leaves above his head. Brambleclaw struggled to his paws, finding strength renewed. Sparkling stars danced around his paws as he walked around; gazing at the clearing he was in wonderously. Suddenly, the bushes in front of him rustled, and Brambleclaw was startled out of his trance.

A ginger she-cat walked out of the bushes, her fur glittering starlight.

"S-S-Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw whispered, afraid to believe. The she-cat purred.

"Yes, it is me, Brambleclaw. But I know some cats that want to meet you." Squirrelflight purred. Three kits padded out behind her, and stopped, gazing at Brambleclaw. "When I died, I had no idea I was carrying your kits." She mewed. Then she lifted her tail. "The dark ginger kit is named Thornkit, the light brown tabby tom is Fallenkit, and the black she-cat is named Hollykit. I hope you like the names." Squirrelflight finished.

"Oh Squirrelflight, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you died." Brambleclaw butted his head on Squirrelflight's muzzle.

"Brambleclaw, what's done is in the past. But now we are all together, and that's the only thing that matters." Squirrelflight purred. Brambleclaw padded to her side, and twined his tail with hers. The pair and their kits disappeared into the green foliage, to spend the rest of their afterlives together.


End file.
